Mikrokosmos
by pitike17
Summary: Mengizinkan orang asing tinggal di rumahmu memang menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau ia mengundang kriminal untuk menerormu. Tapi, berhubung Dazai sudah berjanji, biarkanlah! Lelaki itu pasti akan melindungimu. / dachuu, warn!BL
1. Prologue

**Title** : Mikrokosmos

**Genre** : Romance, BxB, Warn!Mpreg

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 7 Chapters, 1 Prologue, 1 Epilogue

**Cast** : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu, Mori Ougai, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Kunikida Doppo, etc

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**All the characters are made by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35. Pitik hanya buat FFnya saja, ehe!**

**Prologue**

Yokohama saat sore tampak cukup ramai. Kereta listrik penuh dengan pegawai kantoran pulang kerja. Dunia malam sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kedai minum akan penuh dengan orang-orang sibuk yang butuh penghiburan.

Tidak dengan Nakahara Chuuya. Ia memilih untuk tetap di rumahnya, menimbun keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mabuk itu merepotkan, bagi lelaki bersurai sinoper itu. Ia selalu ingin cari aman dengan berangkat kerja dan menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu. Minum-minum hanya akan menghambatnya, mengurangi waktu tidur serta kesadarannya di waktu pagi.

"Menyebalkan," sinis Chuuya ketika menemukan seorang pegawai mabuk si halte bus. Kepalanya terus mencari sandaran, berakhir terbangun karena tubuhnya limbung ke tanah.

Chuuya mengabaikan pria itu dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ia baru saja turun di halte terdekat rumahnya. Lelaki itu hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di pintu rumahnya.

Tepat tiga gang sebelum persimpangan menuju rumahnya, Chuuya berhenti. Ia berbelok ke arah jalan sempit, pintasan yang tembus ke pagar samping rumahnya. Sedikit kumuh mengingat di sana tempat pembuangan sampah rumah tangga.

Di tengah jalan ia berhenti, menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Seseorang berpakaian resmi- bukan setelan yang biasa dikenakan pegawai kantoran. Lelaki yang terduduk di samping tempat sampah itu mengenakan jas panjang hitam.

Ada hal lain yang membuat sosok asing itu terlihat mencurigakan. Darah di bagian bahu, pinggang, dan kakinya. Itu luka yang parah. Mungkin berasal dari tembakan atau luka tusuk yang terbuka. Ekspresinya tampak sangat kesakitan.

"A-aku akan menelepon rumah sakit," tangan kanan Chuuya gemetar seraya merogoh ponsel di dalam tasnya.

"Jangan rumah sakit," tahan sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar parau dan tersiksa.

"T-tapi-,"

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu," mintanya.

Chuuya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa takut dan bingung. Kediamannya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, namun membawa orang asing ke rumahnya juga bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan tanpa pertimbangan matang.

Ketika melirik ke arah lelaki itu, ia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Chuuya makin tersudutkan. Orang asing itu mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah.

Chuuya mendengus pelan. Ia menyentuh wajah sosok itu dengan ujung jarinya, memastikan apakah ia benar-benar pingsan.

"Tidak ada pilihan," kesal Chuuya sambil mengangkat tubuh sosok itu.

Posturnya lebih tinggi dibanding Chuuya, membuat kaki lelaki asing itu terseret di tanah. Chuuya beberapa kali berhenti di jalan karena keberatan. Tapi ia masih cukup kuat untuk menyeretnya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

Samar-samar, sebuah pemandangan menyambut kesadarannya. Kamar bernuansa kelabu dan selimut hitam. Juga perban yang menyelimuti lukanya. Lelaki itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri bingung. Hal terakhir yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya gang. Itu tempat terakhirnya sebelum tumbang.

"Akhirnya," interupsi Chuuya dari sebelah ranjangnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh, memperhatikan penampilan Chuuya dari atas ke bawah. Surai sinoper dan sepasang manik azure yang tengah memperhatikannya. Chuuya balas mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Sepasang tatapan polos bertemu dengan kedua manik itu, "Aku melihatmu."

Chuuya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bingung dengan percakapan seperti apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia balas memperhatikan perawakan orang asing di kamarnya itu. Surainya brunette menutupi sebagian dahi. Manik sewarna itu masih menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Chuuya melipat kedua tangannya.

Lelaki di atas ranjangnya balas memalingkan tatapannya. Rautnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Chuuya memijat keningnya sendiri, "Siapa namamu?"

"Dazai," jawab lelaki itu.

Chuuya menghela napas lega. Ia kira lelaki itu baru saja kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Dazai-san, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan luka-luka itu tanpa sebab."

Dazai menelan ludahnya. Ekspresinya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya," gumamnya pelan.

Chuuya mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya," jelas Dazai lagi.

Lelaki itu tidak lagi mengenakan setelan kemejanya semalam. Chuuya sudah melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di bak cuci, bersama dengan jas hitam panjangnya. Ia yakin pakaian itu sudah robek, namun ia tidak bisa membuangnya tanpa seizin pemilik. Sementara alas kaki orang asing itu ditaruhnya di bawah rak sepatu.

"Kuberi tahu, kemarin kau berpakaian sangat resmi. Mungkin kau pergi ke suatu tempat? Tidak bisakah kau mengingatnya, Dazai-san?" paksa Chuuya dengan pertanyaan. Ia tidak bisa menolerir amnesia, sangat rentan untuk kenyamanan hidupnya.

Dazai menoleh keluar jendela. Saat ia terbangun, tirainya memang sudah terbuka, menampilkan pekarangan belakang rumah itu.

"Aku bisa," balasnya seraya balik menatap Chuuya, "Tapi tidak tahu kapan."

"Dan selama itu kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

Dazai mengangguk mantap, seolah-olah teman lama yang meminta untuk menginap. "Tentu saja. Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu-,"

"Chuuya. Nakahara Chuuya," timpal lelaki bersurai sinoper itu.

"Ah, Chuuya," sesaat Dazai memberikan tatapan serius, "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Review please?**

**Heheh**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** : Mikrokosmos

**Genre** : Romance, BxB, Warn!Mpreg

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 7 Chapters, 1 Prologue, 1 Epilogue

**Cast** : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu, Mori Ougai, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Kunikida Doppo, etc

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**All the characters are made by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35. Pitik hanya buat FFnya saja, ehe!**

**Chapter 1**

Dalam satu malam, penghuni rumah Nakahara Chuuya bertambah satu. Lelaki asing yang ia temukan di samping tempat pembuangan sampah dengan luka di tubuhnya. Sangat aneh.

"Dazai-san, aku harus berangkat ke kantor pagi ini," sebuah sapaan mengusik lelaki amnesia itu.

"Kau bisa memasak di dapur. Aku masih memiliki beberapa bahan di kulkas. Kalau ingin mandi kau bisa meminjam pakaianku di lemari," Chuuya mengatakannya dengan cepat sambil memakai sepatunya.

Dazai menyeret kedua kakinya ke ruang tengah, menatap Chuuya dengan raut setengah sadar.

"Aku sudah bolos kerja kemarin. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Chuuya sambil menutup pintunya.

Dazai mengerjap pelan. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling rumah bingung.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka lagi dengan kepala Chuuya menyembul di sela-selanya.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar rumah, jangan lupa kunci pintunya," itu pesan terakhir Chuuya sebelum pintu ditutup untuk kedua kalinya.

Dazai masih mematung di tempat. Ia belum mengenakan atasan. Hanya perban yang menutupi lukanya. Celananya juga belum berganti sejak kemarin.

Lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Kemeja dan jas panjangnya sudah bertengger di jemuran. Robek di bagian bekas lukanya.

Dazai meraba kemeja putih itu pada bagian lubangnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di sini. Apa alasan dari luka-lukanya.

Mendadak kepalanya terasa amat pening. Matahari belum bersinar terik. Chuuya berangkat ke kantor sebelum pukul 8. Sedangkan panas matahari baru terasa lepas pukul 9.

Mungkin pening itu penyebab amnesianya. Mungkin. Itu asumsi Dazai yang bahkan melupakan nama lengkapnya.

Hanya 'Dazai' yang diingatnya. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Kembali dalam kehidupan kantornya, Chuuya disibukkan dengan surat dan laporan yang datang silih berganti. Ia memaksakan kedua matanya untuk fokus pada monitor komputer sambil sesekali menyesap kopi di mejanya.

"Terlalu serius juga tidak baik, Chuuya-kun," interupsi Mori Ougai, pimpinan divisinya.

"Aku ingin pulang cepat," balas Chuuya tanpa sedikitpun melirik pria di depan mejanya.

Mori mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Chuuya, memperhatikan lelaki itu sambil bertopang dagu.

Selang beberapa menit, Chuuya mendesah puas. Itu selebrasi yang biasa dilakukannya ketika selesai mengerjakan tugas.

"Mau menemaniku ke kantin?" celetuk Mori.

Chuuya melirik rekan kerjanya itu bingung.

"Ke kantin?" ulangnya.

Chuuya mengangguk paham, "Karena aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, jadi ayo."

Mori tersenyum senang. Chuuya mungkin satu-satunya pegawai yang bisa bicara dengan normal. Kajii itu maniak kerja dan Tachihara terlalu misterius.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi kantin. Sementara Mori memilih-milih menu, Chuuya sudah menulis pesanannya.

"Udon?" tanya Mori. Chuuya balas mengangguk. Itu menu langganan yang selalu dipesannya di kantin.

Pelayan sudah mengambil pesanan mereka. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai makan siang mereka siap.

"Hei, Chuuya," yang dipanggil lekas mendongak, "Tidak biasanya kau bersemangat dengan tugas."

Chuuya memasang raut serius. Mori sampai tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada pengumuman orang hilang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Mori mengernyitkan dahi. Pertanyaan juniornya itu sangat acak. Chuuya sendiri tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Ia juga jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang selain pegawai kantor. Mengasumsikan bahwa lelaki itu peduli dengan orang hilang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak ada, bukan masalah bagiku," balasan yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan orang hilang itu? Apa adikmu hendak berkunjung dan hilang di jalan?" balas Mori imajinatif.

"Mori-san, berhenti mengkhayal. Aku tidak punya adik," ralat Chuuya.

"Benar yang punya adik itu Ryuunosuke."

Chuuya memijat keningnya pelan, tampak seperti orang frustasi. Mori terlalu banyak berpikir dan berakhir gagal menebak jalan pikiran lelaki itu.

"Ceritakan masalahmu. Kau tahu, aku bisa menjaga rahasia," tawar Mori.

Chuuya mendengus pelan, "Aku bertemu dengan lelaki amnesia di jalan."

"Tinggalkan saja, seperti biasanya."

"Tidak bisa," Chuuya menggelengkan kepala, "Dia terluka parah."

"Dan kau menampungnya di rumahmu?"

Chuuya mengangguk.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya ke kantor?"

Dua kali anggukan.

Mori memukul meja kantin, membuat beberapa pegawai menoleh ke arah mereka. Chuuya ikut terkejut karenanya.

"Maaf, terbawa suasana," dehem Mori kemudian.

"Bagaimana?" frustasi Chuuya sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas meja.

"Chuuya-kun ternyata seratus persen bodoh," ejek Mori.

"Ha?!" Chuuya mendongak dengan wajah kesal. Ia membutuhkan pencerahan dan atasannya malah mengejeknya.

"Kau baru saja mempercayakan rumahmu. Harta berhargamu dikuasai orang asing," tekan Mori, "Itu modus pencurian."

Chuuya terbelalak. Ia baru menyadari fakta itu detik ini. Dazai bisa saja berbohong soal amnesianya. Ia juga bisa saja mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi. Chuuya juga meninggalkan kunci di rumah. Kalau Dazai benar-benar jahat, ia bisa saja membuat Chuuya menjadi gelandangan.

Hidupnya juga hancur dalam semalam.

"M-Mori-san, bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" gugup Chuuya.

Mori menunjuk dirinya sendiri bangga, "Mulai sekarang anggap aku atasan yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupmu. Aku mengizinkanmu-,"

"Terima kasih, Mori-san," potong Chuuya cepat seraya berlari keluar kantin.

Mori masih tersenyum bangga sampai pelayan datang dengan dua mangkuk udon.

"Aku lupa kita berada di kantin."

.

.

.

Chuuya kalang kabut. Ia hanya membawa dompet dan ponselnya saja. Tanpa laptop. Ia meninggalkan barang besar itu di kantor.

Untungnya bus datang dengan cepat. Ia tidak perlu menunggu bermenit-menit di halte. Ketika turun, lelaki bersurai sinoper itu berlari kesetanan. Ia mengambil jalan pintas, gang tempatnya menemukan Dazai tempo hari.

Pintu rumahnya tak terkunci ketika Chuuya berhambur masuk. Pelipis dan keningnya penuh dengan keringat. Kemeja kerjanya juga basah.

Tepat di hadapannya orang baru itu masih ada, Dazai. Dia tidak sedang mencuri barang berharga seperti asumsi Mori. Tapi ada tali yang tergantung di penyangga atas langit-langit serta kursi di bawah kakinya. Dazai sedang memegangi tali itu di sekeliling lehernya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Chuuya.

Dazai balas menatapnya polos, "Bunuh diri."

"TURUN!" paniknya.

Lelaki yang masih terbalut perban itu melepaskan tali yang melilit lehernya dan turun dari kursi.

Azure Chuuya menatap Dazai penuh amarah. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan situasinya. Beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sempat mengira Dazai adalah seorang pencuri. Pada kenyataannya ia malah mencoba bunuh diri. Itu sangat merepot- tunggu.

"Dazai-san," panggil Chuuya sambil menyandarkan tangan pada bahu kiri Dazai yang tidak terbalut perban.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah pulih?" Kalau sudah kembali, artinya Chuuya bisa segera mengusirnya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Belum."

"Ha?!" Chuuya mendongak kesal. Bunuh diri bukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dazai meraih tangan Chuuya, menatap lelaki itu kosong.

"Tapi aku merasa harus melakukannya."

Chuuya mengerjap pelan, "Kenapa?"

Dazai terdiam sejenak. Rautnya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu tengah berpikir keras.

Sesaat kemudian Dazai tersenyum hangat, "Karena aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh Nakahara Chuuya sejak ia lahir adalah mengizinkan seorang yang mengaku maniak bunuh diri tinggal di rumahnya. Chuuya memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor setelah izin yang diberikan Mori. Ia akan berjaga di rumah saja, memastikan satu nyawa itu tidak melayang dengan sia-sia.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" interogasi Chuuya di meja makan. Dazai duduk di hadapannya, menatap lelaki itu dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Chuuya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan Dazai bukan orang hilang, melainkan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau menembak dirimu sendiri," racau Chuuya.

Dazai menggeleng. "Aku bukan masokis. Kalau ingin bunuh diri, aku akan menembak kepalaku, bukan bahuku."

Ia mengusap perban yang terpasang di bahu kanannya, "Lagipula kalau terkena luka tembak, pelurunya masih akan bersarang di tubuhku."

Chuuya berjengit. Ia hanya memberikan obat luka biasa dan membalutnya dengan perban. Ia tidak bisa mengambil peluru keluar dari luka- lebih tepatnya tidak berani. Raut Dazai tampak sangat serius. Ia tidak tampak seperti pasien gangguan jiwa.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Chuuya lagi.

Dazai coba sedikit menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, "Bahuku sudah lebih baik."

Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku juga sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan."

Chuuya mendongak sejenak, kemudian balik menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Baguslah," gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasa kepalanya dielus. Pelakunya jelas Dazai. Tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu selain mereka berdua.

"Tidur di meja akan membuat lehermu sakit. Pindahlah ke kamar," ujarnya pelan.

Chuuya mengerjap. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk tidur saat itu juga dan memilih untuk patuh. Kedua tungkainya berjalan menuju ke ranjang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia merebahkan tubuh di atas sana, mencoba melepaskan pusing yang melanda pikirannya.

Dazai mengekor di belakangnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Chuuya berjalan setengah sadar. Lelaki bersurai brunette itu mulai berpikir bahwa ia tumbang di tempat yang tepat.

Di luar sana kemeja dan jas panjangnya masih tergantung di tali jemuran. Dazai menunduk dan memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, masih mengenakan celana hitamnya kemarin. Ia tidak mengenakan atasan apapun, hanya perban.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi dan berganti baju," gumam Dazai sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Chuuya benar-benar terlelap di atas kasur. Lemari pakaian terletak di sebelahnya. Pemilik rumah mengizinkannya untuk mengambil baju apapun tadi pagi. Dazai akan menggunakan izin itu sekarang.

Ia mengambil setelan lengan panjang putih dan celana gelap. Chuuya ternyata menyimpan beberapa baju besar yang cukup untuk ukurannya.

Dazai juga mengambil handuk dan beberapa peralatan mandi dari dalam lemari. Ia merasa seperti penghuni baru berbagi kamar dengan Chuuya. Tidak ada yang salah dalam pernyatan itu. Hanya saja Dazai tidak mengeluarkan uang. Ia hanya tinggal.

Ia melepaskan perbannya sebelum mandi, berencana untuk membersihkan luka di tububnya dengan air dan mungkin sabun- kalau Dazai tidak memikirkan rasa perihnya. Lelaki itu juga membersihkan rambutnya dengan sampo.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Chuuya masih terlelap. Entah karena bekerja atau terjaga semalaman, tapi pasti lelaki itu lelah. Dazai memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mengobrak-abrik kotak obat, mencari perban untuk menutupi lukanya lagi. Ia menemukan satu kotak dan membawanya ke atas kasur.

Ia menggulung celananya dan menutupi luka di kakinya. Juga menggigit ujung bajunya agar leluasa menutupi luka di pinggangnya.

Dazai melepas gigitannya dan menengok keluar. Matahari sudah terbenam. Pakaiannya masih berada di luar sana. Lelaki itu mendengus pelan.

Memasang perban di bahu berarti ia harus melepas atasannya lagi. Merepotkan. Harusnya Dazai tidak perlu repot-repot berpakaian setelah mandi.

Lukanya sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Baju putih Chuuya tidak terkena noda darah walaupun sempat ia pakai. Dazai mengeluarkan satu gulung perban dan mencoba untuk menutup bahunya.

Tapi sulit. Bahunya memang sudah bisa bergerak dengan baik, namun tetap saja sakit. Dazai tidak ingin ambil resiko dan membuat lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Menyebalkan," dengusnya sambil menengok keluar jendela.

"Dazai?" panggil Chuuya dengan suara seraknya. Ia bangun tidur tepat saat sore sudah berakhir.

Yang dipanggil menengok ke belakang, menemukan pemilik rumah tengah terduduk sambil mengucek matanya. Setelah kegiatan singkat itu, Chuuya menatap Dazai sayu, khas orang yang masih mengantuk.

Dazai berdehem, "Bisa membantuku?"

Chuuya mengerjap pelan, "Apa?"

"Ini," Dazai mengangkat gulungan perban di tangannya, "Ke bahuku."

Lelaki bersurai sinoper itu mengangguk pelan. Ia merebut gulungan di tangan Dazai dan mulai memasangkan perbannya. Melingkarkannya ke dada Dazai terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup luka bahunya. Chuuya seakan melakukan sebuah pelukan pada lelaki amnesia itu.

"Sudah," balas Chuuya merapikan sisa perban kembali ke kotak obat.

Dazai masih terduduk di atas kasur sampai Chuuya kembali menghampirinya. Setelah perbannya terpasang, tatapannya belum lepas dari sosok bersurai sinoper itu.

"Aku berpikir untuk pergi setelah ingatanku pulih," ujar Dazai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Chuuya langsung mengangguk, "Aku baru ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi syukurlah kau sadar duluan."

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin makan," lanjut Dazai sambil memegangi perutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Chuuya memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia belum melakukan apapun selain menginterogasi Dazai dan tidur sepulang dari kantor tadi siang.

"Aku ingin mandi," balas Chuuya, secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa Dazai perlu menunggu untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

"Baiklah," lesunya.

Dazai kembali duduk di atas kasur, menatap jendela yang masih terbuka, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenyamanan rumah Chuuya. Ia merasa betah berada di tempat ini terlepas keinginan kuat bunuh diri yang dirasakannya.

"Nakahara Chuuya," gumam Dazai pelan.

Suara air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Pintunya pasti sedang terbuka karena Dazai bisa menangkap bunyinya dengan jelas.

"Dazai," seru Chuuya.

Yang dipanggil menyahut dengan gumaman. Chuuya mengintip dari balik pintu. Melihat dari rambut basahnya, lelaki itu pasti belum menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Kau bisa memasak makananmu sendiri. Aku mengizinkanmu menggunakan dapur."

Dazai tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Tapi aku tidak ingin memasak."

Berakhir dengan bantingan pintu dan suara air yang semakin samar. Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, setidaknya bagi Dazai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Sudah lama tidak **_**update **_**ini karena ketahuan karbitan sama Ziandra Amaela hehe...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** : Mikrokosmos

**Genre** : Romance, BxB, Warn!Mpreg

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 7 Chapters, 1 Prologue, 1 Epilogue

**Cast** : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu, Mori Ougai, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Kunikida Doppo, etc

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**All the characters are made by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35. Pitik hanya buat FFnya saja, ehe!**

**Chapter 2**

"Jangan pernah berpikir menggunakan pisau buah untuk menyayat tanganmu!" seru Chuuya ketika menyiapkan makan malam.

Dazai menaruh bendanya kembali dalam keranjang buah kemudian mengekori Chuuya. Lelaki itu mengikutinya meskipun hanya bergeser beberapa langkah.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk saja? Aku tidak setega menaruh racun dalam makananmu. Jadi tenanglah dan jangan mengikutiku," omel Chuuya.

Alih-alih menurut, Dazai justru menyandarkan dagu di ceruk leher Chuuya. Membuat lelaki pemilik rumah menjadi tegang sendiri. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memotong sayuran seketika terhenti.

"Sepertinya enak," gumam Dazai, terdengar jelas di telinga Chuuya karena jarak dekat mereka.

"Menyingkir," usir Chuuya.

Dazai menurut dan mengambil satu langkah mundur sementara Chuuya melanjutkan kegiatan memotong sayurnya. Ia akan memasak soba untuk makan malam. Terserah Dazai akan menyukainya atau tidak. Sejauh ini belum ada protes yang melayang.

Chuuya memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan Dazai tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Lelaki itu hanya bersandar di meja makan sambil memperhatikan seisi dapur.

"Apa kau tidak menyimpan minuman apapun selain air?" tanya Dazai. Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Chuuya- atau mungkin kabinet di atas kepalanya.

"Tepat sekali," gumam Dazai sambil mengambil satu botol minuman beralkohol.

Chuuya ingin sekali menyikut lelaki amnesia itu, namun teringat tangannya sedang memegang botol kaca kesayangan. Kalau botol itu pecah, maka dapurnya akan berantakan.

"Serasa rumah sendiri, hum?" sindir Chuuya sambil menatap Dazai sinis.

"Soba sangat cocok dengan isi botol ini," komentar Dazai, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chuuya mendengus pelan. Ia mematikan api kompornya dan memindahkan masakannya ke atas meja makan.

"Aku harus bekerja besok. Minum akan membuat konsentrasiku buyar."

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan minum bersama," Dazai menaruh botol kaca itu di atas meja, "Chuuya-san."

"Tapi itu milikku," balas Chuuya sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

Dazai mengambil tempat di meja makan dan membuka botolnya, meminumnya langsung. Chuuya melihat bagaimana Dazai menghabiskan setengah isi minumannya.

"Aku mengurungkan niat memberi soba ini untukmu," kesal Chuuya. Ia ikut duduk di hadapan Dazai dan menatapnya jengkel.

Dazai menyodorkan botol minuman itu ke arah Chuuya, "Setengah untukmu."

Chuuya terdiam sejenak sementara Dazai menarik panci sobanya mendekat, "Setengah untukku."

Desahan puas terdengar beberapa saat setelahnya. Dazai menikmati separuh sobanya dengan cepat.

"Oi," interupsi Chuuya.

Dazai melirik azure itu sekilas. Kemudian kembali menuntaskan jatahnya.

"Setengah itu jumlah yang cukup adil," ujar Dazai setelah mengusap mulutnya.

Chuuya menyandarkan dagu di atas meja, "Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Belum," balas Dazai singkat.

Chuuya merebut panci sobanya. Ia merasa lapar sejak memasak tadi dan Dazai baru saja merusak suasana hatinya. Lelaki itu menghabiskan sisa sobanya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Chuuya-san."

Yang dipanggil mendongak sebal.

"Apa kau seorang _carrier_?"

Chuuya tersedak sobanya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu sangat sensitif. Jarang ada orang yang akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Mengapa aku harus menjawabnya?" wajahnya memerah.

"Hanya ada satu kasur di rumah ini. Korban luka ini tidak mau tidur di kursi," alibi Dazai.

Terdengar logis, sangat logis.

"Aku tidak masalah tidur denganmu," balas Chuuya cuek. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghabiskan sisa soba.

Dazai mengangguk paham, "Baiklah."

Lelaki itu mengambil kembali minuman berakohol di hadapan Chuuya. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menghabiskannya?"

"Besok konsentrasiku akan buyar. Lebih baik meminumnya saat akhir minggu," balas Chuuya.

"Oke, akhir minggu," sahut Dazai beranjak dari kursi. Ia mengembalikan minumannya kembali ke dalam kabinet.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Chuuya bingung.

"Kau menjanjikanku minum di akhir minggu."

"Aku tidak-,"

"Secara tidak langsung. Kau tidak mungkin menyimpan banyak botol di kabinetmu kecuali kau menyukainya," serang Dazai.

Chuuya membanting sumpitnya ke atas panci, "Terserah." Lelaki itu tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh dengan Dazai.

Sebagai pemilik rumah yang menjunjung kebersihan Chuuya mengangkat panci bekas sobanya ke bak cuci. Ia membersihkan peralatan makannya sebelum menutup hari dengan tidur. Dazai hanya menatap Chuuya dari jauh, menunggu si sinoper selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Chuuya pergi ke kamar mandi, melakukan bersih-bersih rutin sebelum tidur. Penghuni baru rumah kembali mengekorinya. Dazai ikut mengambil pasta gigi dan menyikat giginya di sebelah Chuuya.

Pemilik rumah asli menatapnya sinis. Ia dengan cepat berkumur dan meninggalkan Dazai sendiri di kamar mandi.

Chuuya merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Tanpa menunggu Dazai, ia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Dazai. Ia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang.

Tak lama Dazai menyusul di sebelahnya. Ia menarik selimut yang dipakai Chuuya, memaksa pemilik rumah untuk memberikan izin. Chuuya sendiri tidak peduli. Ia langsung terlelap tanpa merasa terusik.

Dazai berbaring membelakangi Chuuya dan semakin lama kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia ikut tertidur di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi tembakan mengusik istirahat panjangnya. Suasana yang sangat mengancam bagi seseorang. Dazai terbangun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Chuuya masih terlelap tanpa ada tanda-tanda sadar.

Lelaki itu lantas mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintunya, memastikan tidak ada apapun yang akan memasuki rumah itu.

Sekalipun ingatannya belum pulih benar, Dazai masih bisa mendeteksi situasi berbahaya. Ia juga memiliki inisiatif untuk mengatasinya.

Langit masih gelap. Mungkin sudah menginjak dini hari. Suhu di luar rumah cukup dingin, membuat Dazai harus memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan. Kaus lengan panjang tidak mampu untuk menyimpan panas tubuhnya.

Dazai tidak menggumamkan apapun. Pandangannya menyisir area sekitar rumah Chuuya, mencari hal yang mencurigakan- mungkin sumber suara tembakan barusan.

"Oi," panggil seseorang.

Dazai memilih abai, namun langkah kakinya semakin lambat. Ia ingin memastikan apakah sahutan itu ditujuan pada dirinya.

"Oi, Dazai Osamu," panggil orang itu lagi, seseorang yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

Dazai menoleh dan mendapati lelaki dengan surai legam. Kulitnya putih pucat. Ia mengenakan pakaian tebal berwarna putih, senada dengan miliknya sekarang.

"Kukira kau sudah kehabisan darah dan mati," ujarnya, "Persis seperti impianmu."

Dazai memasang ekspresi kosong. Sosok ini jelas tahu nama lengkap juga keinginannya untuk mati. Ia pasti kunci mengapa dirinya bisa berakhir terluka di samping tempat sampah.

"Siapa kau?" lontar Dazai.

Lelaki itu balas tertawa lepas. Seakan pertanyaan Dazai hanyalah lelucon retoris yang tidak perlu ditanggapi.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan sambutan seperti ini," balas sosok itu.

Menurut teori umum, seorang musuh pasti akan memancarkan aura jahat. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal baik tanpa alasan.

"Kau berada di kubu teman atau musuh?"

Sosok itu tersenyum hangat, "Statusku tidak sesederhana itu."

Ia berjalan mendekati Dazai, berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Bibirnya kembali terkembang saat Dazai menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah ingatanmu pulih-," sosok itu menepuk pundaknya, "-teman baikku."

"Kau bukan orang yang berarti bila aku tidak mengingatmu," balas Dazai.

"Apa warna langit favoritmu?" bisik laki-laki itu.

Dazai menoleh bingung.

"Hitam? Biru?"

Dazai tidak bereaksi.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih jarang. Jingga?"

"Kau menuduhku suka pada warna fajar?" tanya Dazai balik.

"Bukan," sosok itu mengusap dagunya, "Kurasa sinoper lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan warna."

.

.

.

Chuuya mengerang pelan. Ia meregangkan tangannya, kebiasaan selepas bangun pagi. Tirainya masih tertutup walaupun Chuuya bisa melihat terang yang tertahan. Tapi Dazai tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Entah laki-laki itu bangun duluan atau terjatuh ke bawah ranjang, Chuuya tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia akan bersiap-siap ke kantor. Dazai harus mencari sarapan sendiri.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit bagi Chuuya untuk bersiap. Ia mengenakan setelan kantor lainnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Terkunci," sadar Chuuya. Lelaki itu menggeram rendah. Pasti penguncian ini adalah ulah Dazai.

Biasanya Chuuya akan tetap meninggalkan kuncinya tertancap di lubang pintu, namun benda kecil dengan gantungan berbentuk topi itu lenyap pagi ini. Bersama tersangka.

"DAZAI," seru Chuuya memanggil nama itu keras-keras. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut, bahkan di menit-menit selanjutnya.

Chuuya mendengus kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini. Jarum jam masih terus berjalan di tengah kekesalannya. Chuuya terpaksa menggunakan cara ekstrim untuk keluar rumah.

Lelaki bersurai sinoper itu membuka pintu belakang rumahnya dan menguncinya. Tak lupa ia mengambil tangga di garasinya dan memanjat pagar dengan benda itu. Tubuhnya tidak cukup tinggi untuk melompati pagar belakang rumahnya. Chuuya melompat turun dengan mudah dan menyelesaikan masalah paginya.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti sore, dan Chuuya kembali pulang dari pekerjaan kantornya. Seharian ini ia merasa konyol. Ketika Mori mendengarkan ceritanya, pria itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menyuruh Chuuya mencari tukang kunci untuk membuat yang baru.

Saat sampai di rumah, Chuuya harap Dazai sudah kembali. Bersama dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Lelaki bersurai sinoper itu turun dari busnya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah. Chuuya memasang tampang penggerutu sambil terus berjalan ke rumahnya.

Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke gang pintas, tapi mendadak pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Chuuya refleks menghindar dan menengok ke belakang. Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat menyapanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tebal berwarna putih.

Chuuya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku salah orang," ujarnya, "Maaf."

Chuuya langsung berbalik dan berlalu. Ia tidak membalas perkataan itu dan mengabaikannya. Menanggapi orang asing bukanlah gayanya. Chuuya akan selalu mengabaikan mereka.

"Tunggu," seru sosok itu lagi.

Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Lelaki itu tengah memamerkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk topi.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan," ujar sosok itu, "Apakah ini milikmu?"

Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dazai menyebalkan itu pasti ceroboh menjatuhkan kuncinya di sembarang tempat. Di tengah pelariannya, mungkin.

"Terima kasih," balas Chuuya sambil merebut kunci dari tangan orang asing itu.

"Kembali," tutupnya seraya berpaling dari hadapan Chuuya.

.

.

.

Satu lagi masalah terselesaikan. Akhirnya kunci rumah kembali ke tangannya. Selain itu, Dazai juga tidak tampak lagi. Artinya setelah ini, Chuuya akan terbebas dari lelaki amnesia menyebalkan yang gemar mengambil barang-barangnya itu.

Kakinya melangkah ke depan rumahnya, memasuki pagar depan. Namun ia mendadak berhenti di depan pintu.

Dazai justru berada di sana, duduk bersila sambil beberapa kali bersin. Chuuya mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Kenapa kau berada di sana?" interogasi Chuuya dengan nada kesal.

Dazai mengusap hidungnya, "Teganya kau menelantarkan korban luka di luar rumah."

Chuuya naik pitam, "Teganya kau pergi tanpa izin dan menghilangkan kunci rumahku! Kau tahu aku harus melompati pagar untuk keluar dari rumahku sendiri. Itu merepotkan!"

"Apa boleh buat?" Dazai memalingkan wajahnya.

Chuuya mendengus kesal, "Kalau tidak ada orang baik yang mengembalikan benda ini, aku akan langsung mengusirmu dari rumah."

Dazai mendongak bingung. Ia mencari petunjuk atas kata-kata Chuuya.

"Ini," balas Chuuya sambil memamerkan kunci rumahnya.

Dazai terbelalak.

"Sekarang kau sadar apa kesalahanmu. Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang dan jangan berbuat onar sampai ingatanmu-,"

Mendadak Dazai merebut kunci itu dari tangan Chuuya dan melepas gantungannya. Ia melempar gantungan itu ke halaman, agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Chuuya baru saja akan mengamuk lagi, namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat nasib gantungan kuncinya.

Meledak, menciptakan lubang selebar satu meter di tengah pekarangan.

"Sialan," umpat Dazai.

Chuuya menatap laki-laki itu, bercampur antara bingung dan curiga.

"Dazai-,"

"Terkadang aku bersyukur dengan sifat banyak omongmu," potongnya sambil membuka kunci rumah Chuuya. Dazai langsung memasuki rumah itu sementara Chuuya masih mematung di luar.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke rumahmu sendiri?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dazai ber-oh ria, "Tadi aku mengingat nama lengkapku, Dazai Osamu. Sebuah kemajuan."

"Tidak. Pasti lebih dari itu," tekan Chuuya. Ia tidak yakin Dazai mengetahui keberadaan bom di gantungan kuncinya tanpa analisis apapun.

Lelaki itu menarik tangan Chuuya untuk masuk ke dalam, juga menguci pintunya kembali. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan sisanya padamu. Semuanya hanya asumsi. Aku belum memastikannya," bisik Dazai.

Chuuya merasa jengah. Bisa-bisanya Dazai bersikap seolah ia tidak memiliki masalah yang besar yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Oi Dazai, jawab aku!" Dazai menoleh. Azure Chuuya menangkap ekspresi serius.

"Apa kau mengenal laki-laki yang memberikan kunci padaku?"

"Tidak," balas Dazai, sebuah jawaban yang mustahil. Laki-laki ini sudah dipastikan berbohong.

"Dazai sialan, jawab pertanyaanku!" marah Chuuya sambil menarik baju Dazai.

Dengan tenang Dazai menangkap tangan Chuuya. Ia menatap azure itu lurus-lurus.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau diriku berada dalam kondisi kritis sebelum amnesia."

Chuuya memasang raut skeptis.

"Hal lain yang aku tahu sekarang adalah bahwa kau dan rumah ini tidak lagi aman."

Chuuya mengerjap cepat sebagai balasannya. Dazai sama sekali tidak gemetar atau takut ketika menjelaskannya.

"Lalu aku harus pindah rumah? Begitu maksudmu? Aku tidak ingin pindah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menjadi buronan -,"

Terhenti karena Dazai tiba-tiba menggamit tangannya. Sorot matanya berubah khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Chuuya tersentak. Kalimat barusan membuatnya tertegun. Seorang Dazai yang menyebalkan dan tidak bertanggung jawab baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

"Dazai-,"

Dazai mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Chuuya, mengangkatnya agar si sinoper dapat melihat, "Percayalah padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title** : Mikrokosmos

**Genre** : Romance, BxB, Warn!Mpreg

**Rating** : NC 21+

**Length** : 7 Chapters, 1 Prologue, 1 Epilogue

**Cast** : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu, Mori Ougai, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Kunikida Doppo, etc

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**All the characters are made by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35. Pitik hanya buat FFnya saja, ehe!**

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, Dazai," panggil Chuuya.

Lelaki itu sudah bersiap dengan setelan kantornya. Sementara itu Dazai masih mengerjap di atas ranjangnya. Semalam mereka masih tidur berdua, hanya saja Chuuya terjaga lebih larut.

Dazai merasakan telapak tangan Chuuya tengah menempel di dahinya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa si sinoper melakukan itu adalah memastikan apakah ia dapat berangkat ke kantor dengan tenang.

Jawabannya tidak.

"Aku seperti baru saja memiliki seorang anak," ujar Chuuya pelan.

Dazai mengerang pelan. Ia merasa tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjang. Lelaki itu menarik selimut hitam Chuuya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Pergilah bekerja!"

"Kau akan kehabisan napas kalau tidur seperti itu," omel Chuuya sambil menurunkan selimutnya agar tidak menutupi hidung dan mulut Dazai.

"Kau membuatku menunggu di luar seharian," protes Dazai.

"Salahmu keluar malam-malam dan mengunci pintunya."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," urung Dazai seraya membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chuuya.

"Kau yang memulai," balas Chuuya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati," keluh Dazai dengan suara parau.

Chuuya mendengus pelan. Ia melepas kemeja kantornya, menyisakan kaus putih polos di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia merogoh ponsel di dalam tasnya. Samar-samar Dazai bisa mendengar suara Chuuya yang berjalan ke dapur, "Mori-san. Aku mengambil cuti hari ini. Maaf."

Dazai menatap pintu kamar lekat-lekat. Chuuya tidak jadi meninggalkannya sendiri. Demam sangatlah tidak enak. Kepalanya amat pusing, selain itu tubuhnya terasa lemas. Saat menelan ludah pun terasa pahit dan sakit.

"Kau tidak akan mati bila makan dengan benar," omel Chuuya setelah beberapa menit.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan air putih, "Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Jangan kau pikirkan."

Dazai mengangguk paham. Seenak apapun makanan, apabila seseorang yang akan memakannya sakit, rasanya akan hambar. Dengan malas ia menggenggam sendoknya dan memakan bubur itu dengan tempo lambat.

Chuuya sendiri sudah pergi sejak tadi. Ia menuju ke dapur lagi untuk menghabiskan sisa bubur di panci. Setelah itu mencari-cari obat demam di kotak P3K. Menengok ke dalam kamar, Dazai masih berkutat dengan bubur dan wajah masamnya. Tapi tangannya masih terus menyuap bubur.

"Habiskan," celetuk Chuuya sambil menaruh obat di nakas sebelah ranjangnya, "Aku tidak mau tertular virus."

"Kejamnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya menghabiskan bubur hambar," protes Dazai.

"Aku menambahkan garam tadi." Gantian Dazai yang mendengus.

Chuuya naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Dazai, "Kau tahu aku cuti karena kau sakit?"

"Aku tahu," balas lelaki itu singkat.

"Jangan membuat cutiku sia-sia. Gajiku sudah pasti akan berkurang bulan depan."

"Ya, ya," pasrah Dazai.

Chuuya memperhatikan bubur di mangkuk Dazai. Lelaki amnesia itu baru menghabiskan separuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Dazai, "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya, ganti menatap pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, "Mencegahmu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa saja membiarkan dirimu tidak makan dan minum selama sakit. Dan kau akan melanggar janjimu untuk menghalau teroris itu dari halaman rumahku," alasan Chuuya.

"Itu alasanku terpaksa menghabiskan bubur tidak enak ini sekarang," balas Dazai tidak mau kalah, "Lagipula menunda makan itu sangat menyiksa."

Azure Chuuya menatap tajam ke arah Dazai. Gaya bicaranya sama seperti biasa, menyebalkan. "Cepat makan," gemas Chuuya melirik sendok penuh bubur yang belum dilahap Dazai.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sambil menghembuskan napas kasar, "Aku menyerah."

"Tidak boleh," lawan Chuuya sambil mengambil alih mangkuk di hadapan Dazai. Ia menyendok buburnya dan mengantarnya ke depan mulut Dazai.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," kesal Dazai.

"Dazai-chan, buka mulutmu," goda Chuuya.

Yang dipanggil memasang raut masam. Dazai membuka mulut dan membiarkan Chuuya menyuapinya. Lelaki itu mengunyahnya lama, walaupun bubur tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk segera ditelan.

"Dazai-chan," goda Chuuya lagi.

Dazai menelan buburnya cepat-cepat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," dengusnya. Tapi kemudian Dazai tetap membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Chuuya menyuapinya sampai mangkuk kosong.

"Anak pintar," puji si sinoper menepuk-nepuk kepala Dazai.

Chuuya menaruh mangkuk kosongnya di atas nakas, kemudian mengambil pil obat penurun panas untuk Dazai.

"Minum," ujarnya sambil menaruh sebuah pil ke tangan Dazai, serta memberikan segelas air setelahnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan cepat sembuh bila tidak menyebalkan."

Dazai merosot turun dan menarik selimut. Kali ini tidak sampai menutupi wajahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kamar yang terbuka. Chuuya sudah mengangkat kemeja dan jas panjangnya.

Satu hari sudah berlalu lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi berganti sore ketika Dazai terbangun dan merasakan tubuhnya banjir oleh keringat. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya karena gerah, kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya di lantai. Suhu tubuh sudah tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Tidur ekstra membuat Dazai merasa lebih baik.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa Chuuya. Lelaki itu menghampiri Dazai dan duduk di sebelahnya, memberikan segelas air lagi.

"Terima kasih," gumam Dazai lalu meminum pemberian Chuuya. Ia banyak berkeringat, wajar Chuuya menyuruhnya minum setelah bangun tidur.

"Cepat mandi! Aku akan memasak makan malam," Chuuya merebut gelas dari tangan Dazai dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Chuuya," panggil Dazai kemudian.

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah dan menengok ke belakang. Bibir Dazai terkembang, membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Apa kau seorang _carrier_?"

Wajah Chuuya merah padam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi. Rasanya sulit untuk memberikan jawaban. Lelaki itu pun hanya membeku di tempatnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Sepertinya itu bentuk lain dari 'iya'," simpul Dazai.

"A-aku-,"

"Biasanya seorang _carrier_ akan bersikap lebih lembut dengan orang yang ia sukai. Kau mungkin melakukannya," Dazai tersenyum lagi.

Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia merasa panas hanya dengan godaan yang diberikan lelaki amnesia itu.

"H-hentikan," tolak Chuuya tanpa memberikan jawaban. Lelaki itu bergegas keluar dari kamar sebelum Dazai mendesaknya lebih jauh.

Yang ditinggal terkekeh pelan. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Chuuya dan mengambil setelan baru dari lemari. Dazai berniat mandi setelah banjir keringat ini, menuruti suruhan pemilik rumah tempatnya menumpang.

Chuuya dengan cepat pergi menyibukkan dirinya. Ia menaruh hasil belanjanya di meja dapur dan mulai memasak. Ia membeli wortel dan kentang untuk membuat kari. Tidak akan terlalu pedas untuk malam ini, karena Dazai baru saja pulih dari demam.

Dalam waktu singkat bahan-bahan telah selesai dipotong. Chuuya sudah terbiasa memasak mengingat ia tinggal sendirian dan sering malas beranjak dari rumah untuk sekedar makan. Dazai cukup beruntung.

Lelaki bersurai sinoper itu bersenandung sambil mengaduk masakannya, mengusir keheningan sementara Dazai pergi mandi. Rumah itu memang selalu sepi. Karena Chuuya tidak pernah mengajak siapapun menginap. Dazai orang pertama yang terpaksa ia terima.

Sejak malam kedatangan Dazai, Chuuya sadar bahwa ketenangan rumah ini bisa saja hilang. Tapi biarkanlah, setidaknya ia telah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aroma sabun mandinya sendiri, pekat seperti baru saja dipakai. Disertai sebuah pelukan melingkar di perutnya.

"Sepertinya enak," gumam Dazai sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Chuuya. Ia melongok masakan yang dibuat pemilik rumah dan menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Oi," interupsi Chuuya. Tidak seperti saat pertama Dazai melakukan hal ini, Chuuya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dazai tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chuuya.

"Memberikan pelukan."

"Untuk apa?"

Dazai tidak menjawab. Chuuya juga ikut terdiam. Selang beberapa detik, ia mematikan kompornya. Sudah saatnya makan malam.

Dan saatnya bagi Dazai untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Tanpa menyahut, Dazai melepaskan Chuuya. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu memindahkan panci kari ke atas meja makan. Sementara Chuuya menyiapkan mangkuk nasi, Dazai mengambil botol minuman beralkohol dari dalam kabinet.

Chuuya sontak menengok ke belakang. Yang tertangkap basah hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Karena itu kau memelukku?" dingin si sinoper.

Dazai terkekeh pelan, "Ini hari Jumat. Besok akhir minggu dan kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Chuuya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau baru saja sembuh. Lagipula aku tidak pernah bilang kau boleh minum bersamaku."

"Baiklah, besok juga tidak apa-apa," urung Dazai kemudian menaruh botolnya kembali ke dalam kabinet. Chuuya menghela lega. Satu botolnya terselamatkan hari ini.

Dazai duduk di hadapan Chuuya dan memulai makan malamnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu makan dengan lahap. Chuuya cukup lega Dazai makan lebih lahap dibanding tadi pagi.

"Apa biasanya seorang _carrier_ pandai memasak?" celetuk Dazai saat Chuuya melahap makanannya. Ia hampir saja tersedak bisa tidak dapat mengontrol diri.

"Jawab aku, Chuuya-kun," desak Dazai.

"Aku ingin makan dengan tenang," dingin Chuuya kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menebak apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika aku pergi," alibi Dazai.

"Lebih cepat kau pergi, lebih baik," tegas Chuuya.

Dazai mendengus pelan, "Kukira eksperimen sosialku berhasil."

"Eksperimen sosial?" Dazai tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Chuuya.

"Akan kuberitahu saat menemukan hasilnya."

"Kau menjadikanku objek eksperimen? Jangan bilang ingatanmu sudah kembali dari kemarin dan kau berbohong lagi," tuduh Chuuya sambil membanting sendoknya ke atas mangkuk.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

Azure Chuuya balas menatapnya tajam, "Kau selalu membuatku jantungan."

Sejenak meja makan itu hening karena tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Chuuya berdehem singkat untuk menetralkannya. Ia kembali mengambil sendok dan menambahkan kari ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Chuuya," panggil Dazai.

"Apa?" galak si sinoper.

Dazai tersentak sesaat. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sampai emosi Chuuya mereda, agar perkataannya dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir?"

.

.

.

Hari pertama dalam rentetan akhir minggu, Sabtu. Chuuya mendapatkan liburnya setelah seharusnya 5 hari bekerja. Tapi lelaki di sebelahnya ini membuat ia harus cuti.

"Jadi ke mana kita akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Dazai. Chuuya sedang menyetir mobil pinjaman di sampingnya.

"Semalam kau bilang untuk tidak berada di rumah saat akhir minggu," omel Chuuya, "Kau yang memegang ponselku semalaman dan mengurus semuanya jadi mengapa kau bertanya pada-,"

Mendadak kakinya menginjak rem karena lampu merah. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara klakson beruntun dari belakang. Chuuya balas menekan klakson mobilnya keras-keras.

"Sialan," umpat Chuuya.

"Kalau aku bisa menyetir aku akan duduk di kursi kemudi. Kau bisa marah-marah sepuasnya di tempat penumpang tanpa membunyikan klakson," komentar Dazai.

"Dengan kemungkinan kau akan menabrakkan mobil ini ke bahu jalan untuk bunuh diri? Tidak, terima kasih," balas Chuuya sarkas.

"Aku bukan masokis. Menabrakkan mobil ke bahu jalan belum tentu akan membuatku mati," Dazai tak mau kalah.

Chuuya membuang napas kasar. Ia perlahan melepas pijakan remnya saat mobil di depannya maju. Ekspresi lelaki bersurai sinoper itu sangat serius ketika menyetir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau memesan penginapan?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai mengangguk, "Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuka petanya sekarang."

"Nanti saja," tolak Chuuya, "Lagipula sekarang kita masih berada di tengah kota."

Perjalanan mereka mayoritas dihabiskan untuk mendengarkan lagu di radio. Chuuya yang memutarnya, menetralkan suasana. Dazai beberapa kali terlelap dan terantuk saat Chuuya mengerem. Berakhir dengan lelaki itu protes dengan betapa buruknya Chuuya dalam menyetir.

"Kalau tidak bisa menyetir, jangan banyak omong," sembur Chuuya.

Dazai hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Dua lelaki itu sampai di pinggiran kota dengan lancar. Untungnya Dazai langsung bangun begitu Chuuya membunyikan klakson. Dengan gerutuan ia memasang peta melalui ponsel Chuuya. Tak lupa Dazai juga menghidupkan fitur suara agar ia bisa kembali tidur.

"Tukang tidur," ejek Chuuya dibalas sergahan kasar.

Chuuya tertawa pelan, urung untuk mengganggu lelaki yang sedang ingin bermimpi itu. Ia memperhatikan jalan sambil sesekali melirik ke mana petanya menuju.

.

.

.

Pesisir pantai menyapa mereka dengan hangat. Chuuya bisa melirik pemandangan laut di belakang Dazai. Lelaki itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Peta yang disetel Dazai menyebutkan bahwa mereka akan sampai di penginapan kurang dari setengah jam.

"Dazai," panggil Chuuya.

Ia sudah memarkir mobilnya di basement penginapan. Tinggal menurunkan barang-barang dan pergi ke dalam untuk check in. Namun Chuuya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Dazai di parkiran.

Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar sadar. Dazai mengerjap pelan, menemukan Chuuya tengah menatapnya hangat. Tidak biasanya.

"Apa aku tertidur selama perjalanan?" gumam Dazai sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan ikut turun bersama Chuuya.

"Kau lupa ingatan lagi," sahut Chuuya, membuka bagasi belakang dan mengeluarkan tas pakaian mereka.

Dazai menghampiri Chuuya dan membawa barangnya sendiri. Untunglah lelaki itu cukup peka dan bertanggung jawab. Ia juga yang mengurus pemesanan kamarnya. Chuuya tinggal bersantai di sofa lobi dan merelakan Dazai menguras uangnya.

"Lantai 5, kamar 158," lapor Dazai sambil memamerkan kartu kunci.

Chuuya beranjak dari kursinya dan mengekor Dazai menuju lift. Penginapan yang dipesan Dazai agak ramai. Beberapa orang lalu lalang di lobi selama Chuuya menunggu tadi.

"Apa kau mengajakku keluar rumah hanya karena mengantisipasi teroris?" tanya Chuuya di dalam lift.

"Pelankan suaramu," bisik Dazai seraya menekan tombol 5.

Chuuya terdiam, kemudian ia menelan ludahnya sendiri karena gugup.

"Kau berharap aku memiliki maksud lain, _carrier_?" tanya Dazai balik. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

Chuuya membuang muka, "Aku hanya bertanya."

Dazai terkekeh pelan. Chuuya balas menengok ke arahnya sebal. Hanya sebentar karena lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah poster yang ditempel di dinding lift. Festival kembang api malam ini.

"Aku tidak memilih tempat ini tanpa alasan. Setidaknya aku harus balas budi dengan membuatmu terhibur," bangga Dazai.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak fobia kembang api," balas Chuuya membuat harga diri Dazai mendadak jatuh.

Dazai mendengus pelan bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Chuuya keluar duluan dan menarik tangan Dazai. Lelaki itu tersentak kaget.

Chuuya tersenyum jahil, "Tadi balasan karena kau selalu membuatku kesal."

"Setidaknya berikan penghargaan pada usahaku," protes Dazai

Dazai tertegun ketika genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Chuuya.

"Terima kasih, Dazai," gumam Chuuya singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Selain karena pertanyaan seputar _carrier_, Dazai baru kali ini melihat Chuuya malu. Ia sangat ingin menggodanya lagi, namun mereka masih berada di koridor.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Dazai dan Chuuya disambut dengan pemandangan laut biru. Lebih indah dari yang Chuuya lihat saat menyetir. Daerah berlibur yang dipilih Dazai memang berdekatan dengan laut. Chuuya berdiri di depan jendela, mengagumi keindahan yang terhampar.

Ia melangkah mundur dan duduk di atas ranjang, mendesah puas. Dazai menghampirinya dan merebahkan tubuh. Lelaki itu menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha Chuuya.

"Dazai-,"

"Izinkan aku tidur lagi," potong Dazai.

"Penginapan menyediakan bantal agar kau tidak perlu membuat pahaku kebas," protes Chuuya.

"15 menit."

"Terlalu lama."

"10 menit," tutup Dazai langsung memejamkan matanya. Chuuya mendengus pelan, menatap keluar jendela lagi sambil menunggu lelaki di pangkuannya ini terbangun.

Tiba-tiba si sinoper tersentak. Dazai baru saja menarik tangan kiri Chuuya, menempatkannya di atas dahinya.

"Kau bercanda," kekeh Chuuya membaca penempatan itu dan mengelus surai Dazai.

Chuuya berkesempatan untuk memandangi fitur wajah lelaki itu sekarang. Betapa rupa itu tampak menawan terlepas sifat menyebalkannya. Terkadang pertanyaan berulang Dazai masih terlintas di benaknya. Namun Chuuya belum memastikan akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

Apakah ia seorang _carrier_, seseorang yang bisa memberikan keturunan layaknya omega dalam kisah fiktif, atau bukan.

"Dazai," sebut Chuuya pelan. Tapi yang disebut jutsru menggumam balik, tanda bahwa ia tidak sedang tidur.

"Menyebalkan," protes Chuuya, kontras dengan perlakuannya. Dazai balas tersenyum dan membuka mata, menatap wajah sosok di atasnya hangat.

"Kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali, segeralah pergi," ujar Chuuya masih mengelus surai Dazai.

"Apa kau tidak takut merindukanku?"

"Aku takut bila harus mendengar kata-kata narsistik itu lagi," sarkas Chuuya.

Dazai beranjak dari pangkuan Chuuya, bangun dari ranjang itu walaupun 10 menitnya belum tercapai. Ia berdiri di depan Chuuya, gantian mengacak-acak rambut lelaki itu sebelum pergi menuju tas pakaian mereka.

"Aku akan membeli makan siang sendiri. Kau bisa menikmati kamar ini tanpaku," pamit Dazai sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompet Chuuya.

"Cepat kembali!" seru Chuuya sebelum Dazai menutup pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Satu jam menunggu di dalam kamar, Chuuya hanya menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara langganannya di akhir minggu. Beberapa kali perutnya keroncongan karena menantikan makan siang dari Dazai.

Menjawab rasa laparnya, Chuuya mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan semangat lelaki itu melompat turun dan berhambur ke depan, membukakan pintu yang sejak tadi ia kunci.

Namun Chuuya menemukan sosok lain, laki bersurai kelam dan kulit pucat. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian hangat berwarna putih, persis kali pertama Chuuya melihatnya.

Si pengantar bom.

Tubuh Chuuya gemetar. Alasan ia berada di penginapan adalah untuk menghindari sosok ini. Tapi ia justru bertemu dengannya di depan pintu kamar.

"Selamat siang," sapanya dengan sebuah senyum ramah, justru membuat Chuuya semakin waspada.

"Aku tidak sedang membawa bahan peledak. Keamanan area ini diperketat karena festival," jelasnya.

Chuuya bergeming. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri dan gemetar.

"Aku berpikir Dazai pasti tidak memberitahumu siapa dia sebenarnya dan aku ingin menggantikannya untuk memberitahumu."

"K-kau salah orang," gagap Chuuya.

"Aku teroris," balas sosok itu tetap lanjut bicara, "Dan Dazai―,"

Azure Chuuya terbelalak. Mendengar nama lelaki amnesia itu disebut, membuatnya tidak tenang.

"―adalah teman baikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Mikrokosmos

Genre : Romance, BxB, Warn!Mpreg

Rating : NC 21

Length : 7 Chapters, 1 Prologue, 1 Epilogue

Cast : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu, Mori Ougai, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Kunikida Doppo, etc

[DISCLAIMER]

All the characters are made by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35. Pitik hanya buat FFnya saja, ehe!

**Chapter 4**

Dua kotak bento sudah di tangan. Dazai memilih lauk secara acak karena Chuuya tidak pernah memberitahu apapun soal preferensi makanan. Tidak terlalu mahal, uang Chuuya yang ia ambil tadi masih sisa. Kalau ingatannya sudah pulih nanti, Dazai berencana mengembalikan semuanya. Kecuali seorang Chuuya meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Oi, Dazai," sapa seseorang saat lelaki itu tengah menuju penginapan.

Dazai menoleh dan mendapat sosok yang ia temui malam itu, saat ia mendengar suara tembakan di dekat rumah Chuuya. Terlepas cuaca panas siang itu, ia malah mengenakan pakaian tebal.

"Kita bertemu lagi, orang aneh" balas Dazai kemudian berlalu tanpa menggubrisnya lagi.

"Aku terluka kau selalu mengabaikanku."

Dazai menoleh, menatap sosok itu tajam, "Habis kau terlalu aneh. Kau juga tidak terlihat ingin membantuku."

Sosok itu mengendikkan bahu, "Memang tidak."

"Jadi, selamat tinggal!" tutup Dazai sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sosok berpakaian tebal itu masih berada di sana, tersenyum puas.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai sinoper," gumamnya membuat Dazai tersentak.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju penginapan. Orang aneh itu pasti sudah bertemu dengan Chuuya, bicara tentang sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatannya. Dan Chuuya pasti menganggapnya telah berbohong.

Lelaki bersurai kelam itu mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dengan was-was. "Chuuya," panggil Dazai kemudian.

Selang beberapa saat, pintu terbuka. Chuuya menyambut Dazai dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "K-kenapa lama sekali?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Dazai balas tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makan!" Lelaki itu memamerkan dua kotak bento yang ia beli dengan uang Chuuya. Si sinoper membiarkan Dazai masuk dan membuka salah satu kotak makannya di atas meja.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di samping jendela. Keduanya sama-sama makan dengan tempo lambat. Dazai yang larut dalam dugaan bahwa Chuuya baru saja bertemu dengan orang aneh itu dan Chuuya dengan dugaan bahwa ingatan Dazai telah kembali.

"Chuuya." "Dazai."

Dazai berdehem sejenak, "Kau duluan."

Chuuya balas menghela napas. Entah, sulit untuk menguraikan pemikiran rumitnya. Tapi ia harus mencobanya. Karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah pulih?" rangkum Chuuya.

Dazai menelan ludahnya sesaat. Ia tidak akan berbohong, namun kejujurannya ini bisa jadi dianggap sebuah kebohongan. Manik cokelatnya mengerjap, "Aku masih bersamamu dan sesuai perjanjian, aku akan pergi ketika mengingat semuanya."

"Maksudmu kau belum mengingat apapun lagi?" Dazai menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin bilang apa barusan?" Chuuya menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, membuatnya sadar akan perasaan khawatir dan takut. Mempertimbangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chuuya barusan, orang aneh itu pasti membocorkan masa lalunya. Bagian buruk yang membuat azure Chuuya gemetar.

"Aku sudah menaruh kembalian makan siangnya di dalam tasmu," ujar Dazai, sangat jauh dari topik yang ingin ia bahas. Chuuya ber-oh ria terlepas biasanya ia akan mengamuk saat Dazai membuat suasananya berubah secara kontras.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat gugup sejak membuka pintu?" tanya Dazai balik, mencoba bersikap seolah tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku gemetar karena belum makan," balas Chuuya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Habiskan bentomu," omel Dazai sambil memindahkan dua lauknya ke kotak Chuuya.

"Oi," protes Chuuya hendak mengembalikan omelet dan tempura namun ditahan Dazai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak memberimu bubur hambar. Bersyukur dan habiskan saja!" tegas Dazai. Ia merasa lega bisa membalas perlakuan Chuuya saat ia sakit.

Chuuya memakan tempuranya setengah hati. Ungkitan Dazai sangat menyebalkan. Padahal hambar itu karena indera pengecapnya sendiri terganggu.

"Apa aku perlu menyuapimu?" tawar Dazai sambil mengacungkan sepotong tempura lagi ke depan Chuuya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," protes lelaki itu.

"Tapi kau memang lebih kecil," ejek Dazai menjurus pada postur tubuh Chuuya.

"Aku tersinggung kau menemukan ejekan baru," balas Chuuya melahap bentonya dengan cepat.

"Chuuya kecil," gumam Dazai.

Berakhir dengan tendangan keras di kakinya. Dazai sempat menghentikan makannya selama beberapa saat untuk meratapi nasib. Setidaknya atmosfer di antara mereka tidak lagi tegang, Dazai bisa bersyukur sambil memikirkan apa yang mungkin diberitahukan orang aneh itu pada Chuuya.

Sesuai rencana Dazai, mereka berdua pergi menuju festival kembang api sore ini. Chuuya bisa melihat berbagai stand di sana. Azurenya membulat senang terlepas ancaman yang datang padanya siang tadi. Dazai berjalan di sisinya, kadang tertinggal saat Chuuya melangkah lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Chuuya sambil menunjuk kumpulan stand makanan.

"Kau akan tambah gemuk kalau makan. Sebaiknya kau melompat-lompat supaya tambah tinggi," balas Dazai sambil menunjuk wahana trampolin yang dikerubungi anak-anak.

Perempatan kesal muncul di dahi si sinoper. Ia mendecih dan mengurungkan niat makannya, "Sialan."

Dazai terkekeh pelan. Ia cukup lega Chuuya tampak baik-baik saja. Sekarang lelaki itu hanya berharap orang aneh itu tidak membuat keributan di festival. Lebih baik lagi kalau sama sekali tidak muncul dan membuat teman sekamarnya ini gemetar.

"Ayo beli itu!" Chuuya tersentak saat Dazai menarik tangannya. Lelaki itu menariknya ke depan stand permen kapas.

"Kau ingin membeli ini?" ragunya dibalas anggukan yakin.

"Satu," pesan Chuuya kepada penjual.

Dazai memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku dan memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Chuuya saat melihat pembuatan permen kapas itu. Raut penasaran yang sangat lucu.

"Dazai," panggil Chuuya mengacungkan pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu," timpal Dazai.

"Aku tidak ingin permen kapas. Lagipula ini bukan kencan anak sekolah," protes Chuuya.

"Kau membelinya dengan uangmu. Kau yang memakannya."

"Terserah," sergah Chuuya kemudian memakan sedikit permennya.

Dazai menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir festival, memberi kode Chuuya agar mereka berdua duduk di sana. Sekali lagi lelaki itu menurut, tidak ingin mengira-ira apa yang direncanakan Dazai.

Ia menggigit permen kapasnya lagi dan menemukan manik cokelat Dazai tepat di hadapannya. Pipi Chuuya merona merah. Ia mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan anak sekolah," protes Chuuya lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya nostalgia."

"Cih." Chuuya merengut kesal dan memakan bagian besar permennya.

"Oi, Chuuya," suara menyebalkan itu tertangkap lagi di telinga, "Apa kau pernah kencan saat sekolah?"

"Tentu saja pernah," sewot si sinoper.

Dazai menaruh tangannya di sandaran bangku, diam-diam merangkul pundak Chuuya, "Seperti apa dia?"

"Seseorang yang tidak menyebalkan," sindirnya.

"Aku bertanya serius," kesal Dazai.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau aku adalah carrier di sekolah," cerita Chuuya sambil tertawa kecil, "Habis dia orang yang paling meyakinkan untuk kuberitahu, sih."

Dazai menoleh ke arah Chuuya, memperhatikan raut senangnya ketika menyebutkan teman kencan sekolahnya itu. Sedikit banyak menjelaskan seperti apa tipe idaman carrier itu, seseorang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Apa kau berencana untuk kencan dengannya lagi?" tanya Dazai sambil mencomot permen kapas di tangan Chuuya. Lelaki itu merengut kesal. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal, terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan Dazai.

"Aku kehilangan kontak setelah lulus."

"Kata lain dari tidak," timpal Dazai.

Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendengus pelan seiring mengiyakan ucapan lelaki brunette itu. "Ya, sayang sekali."

Dazai melirik sinoper itu, membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. "Berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku."

"Kesempatan apa?" Sepasang azure menatap Dazai polos, menimbulkan perasaan terpikat. Ia tidak dapat melepas pandangan selagi berpikir jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkan. Pertama, agar tidak terlalu kentara. Kedua, agar tidak terdengar remeh.

"Kesempatan untuk tinggal di rumahmu lebih lama."

Perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Chuuya, "Kau ingin amnesia seumur hidup, ya?"

"Kalau aku tinggal di rumahmu, maka semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah," simpul Dazai sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Kalau kau ingin punya pembantu gratis, aku tidak sudi," tolak Chuuya sambil menghabiskan permen kapasnya.

Dazai mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagunya, "Tapi akan sangat disayangkan kalau seorang carrier hanya menjadi pembantu saja."

Chuuya beranjak dari bangku panjang itu, jengah. Ia membuang stik permennya di tong sampah lalu kembali menghadap Dazai dengan raut kesal.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, aku tidak ingin ikut. Pergilah kalau ingatanmu pulih," sinoper itu melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau menyusahkanku!"

Baru saja sinoper itu akan berbalik badan, Dazai tiba-tiba saja berhambur memeluknya. Ia membuat Chuuya berpindah dari posisinya. Lelaki itu baru tersadar begitu mendengar bunyi ting dan menemukan sebuah peluru tergeletak di bawah bangku. Tanpa suara senapan. Pelukan itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan tanpa alasan.

"D-Dazai," cekatnya.

"Beri tahu apa yang teroris itu katakan padamu," bisik Dazai.

Chuuya tersentak, "Aku tidak-,"

Pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Seandainya sinoper itu bisa melihat betapa tajam tatapan si brunette, ia akan tahu bahwa jawaban pertanyaan barusan amatlah penting.

"Chuuya," bisik lelaki itu lagi, "Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Sinoper itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dadanya berdesir, campuran antara rasa gugup dan takut.

"Jawab aku," mohon Dazai.

Hembusan napas menerpa bahunya. Chuuya, si pelaku, memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua. Menepis dilema yang ia rasakan sejak Dazai mengetuk pintu kamar mereka siang tadi.

"Apa kau berteman baik dengan teroris?" balas Chuuya dengan volume rendah, sebuah sinyal keraguan.

"Teroris adalah buronan negara. Ia tidak akan aman di manapun. Begitu pula teman baiknya," jelas Dazai mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit waktu itu?"

"Itu karena-," Dazai dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Chuuya erat-erat, "-rumah sakit membuat semuanya lebih rumit."

Tanpa aba-aba, Dazai menariknya berlari. Chuuya tidak tahu ke mana dan dari apa mereka berlari. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya pada Dazai Osamu, lelaki amnesia yang ia rawat beberapa hari ini.

"Dazai," panggilan itu dibalas dengan deheman pelan. Chuuya bisa mendengarnya meskipun tipis.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melindungiku?"

Chuuya tidak menerima sahutan apapun. Namun Dazai memberikan sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan daripada itu, sebuah pangutan di bibirnya. Memberitahukan carrier itu agar tidak terlalu khawatir dengan semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," tutup Dazai, mengusap bekas ciumannya sendiri.

Chuuya terpaku di tempat, sebuah celah di antara stand dengan Dazai berdiri di hadapannya. Ketika itu kembang api meledak di udara, bersamaan dengan perasaan geli saat Dazai merapikan surai sinopernya.

"Sementara ini kita akan bertahan," ujarnya, "Aku tidak memiliki senjata untuk menyerang balik."

Jemari Dazai masih sibuk mengelus surai sinoper Chuuya, sementara pandangannya meneliti situasi dengan waspada.

"Apa sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah?" bingung Chuuya.

"Pilihan yang buruk. Di saat ramai, lebih baik menyembunyikan diri di antara kerumunan."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat analisis?" Sinoper itu sedikit mendorong lelaki di hadapannya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dazai melempar senyum ke arah Chuuya, "Kalau kau bisa menebak dengan benar, semuanya tidak akan terasa samar. Aku yakin kalau pekerjaanku berhubungan dengan militer dan pemerintahan. Agen rahasia, mungkin?"

"Aku bertaruh kau hanya berangan-angan saja," ketus Chuuya.

Dazai menepuk puncak kepala carrier itu, kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Mungkin," bisik brunette itu sesaat, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap si sinoper lekat-lekat.

Chuuya tidak habis pikir berapa kali

Dazai harus membuatnya jantungan. Tapi untuk kasus ini, ia akan membiarkannya saja. Kecuali untuk ciuman barusan.

Dazai tidak serius melakukannya, bukan?

"Orang aneh itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu," tebaknya, mengalihkan pikiran Chuuya.

"Tapi apa?"

Dazai terdiam sejenak. Berpikir adalah dasar untuk memecahkan masalah genting ini.

"Aku berpikir soal kembang api dan peledak," cetusnya.

"Dia akan meledakkan kita?"

"Bukan. Kalau mau, dia bisa melakukannya dari kemarin. Kurasa itu hanya pengalih perhatian."

Chuuya tercengang. Membuat ledakan sebagai pengalih perhatian bukanlah hal sepele. Hanya orang-orang tanpa belas kasihan yang akan melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Kembali ke penginapan."

"Ha?!"

"Kita akan kembali ke penginapan. Kau harus istirahat karena besok kau akan mengemudi," Dazai melepas dekapannya, menatap wajah kebingungan Chuuya selepas usutan mendadaknya.

Sinoper itu masih tetap ragu ketika Dazai menarik tangannya kembali ke penginapan. Langkahnya menjadi lambat dan tertatih.

"Kau yakin kita kembali ke penginapan? Bagaimana kalau teroris itu meledakkan hotel? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada bom yang terpasang di kamar?" panik Chuuya.

"Tidak ada di antara kepanikanmu itu yang akan terjadi. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk membunuh kita berdua," balas Dazai sesampainya di halaman hotel.

Walaupun festival sedang ramai-ramainya, penginapan mereka tidak sepi. Beberapa pengunjung malah membuat kerumunan sendiri di depan dan dalam hotel. Lobi masih tampak sibuk.

"Orang aneh itu tidak mungkin meledakkan penginapan kecuali ia ingin tertangkap polisi militer," jelas Dazai lagi, menarik tangan Chuuya menuju lift.

Lift itu berisi tujuh orang, keluar di lantai yang berbeda. Saat Dazai dan Chuuya turun ke lantai lima, masih ada tiga orang lain yang menuju ke atap. Dazai merogoh saku celananya, mencari kartu kamar mereka. Chuuya mengekor di belakangnya. Sinoper itu menarik lengan pakaian Dazai seperti anak kecil yang dibawa ke pusat informasi saat terpisah dari orangtuanya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan. Dan seperti tebakan Dazai, tidak ada apapun di dalam sana. Semuanya sama persis seperti ketika mereka pergi ke festival. Chuuya pergi membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, juga mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama. Lebih nyaman tidur dengan setelan itu. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Dazai sudah membereskan tempat tidur, menyiapkan tempat kosong bagi carrier itu tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" khawatir Chuuya.

Si brunette hanya terduduk, menatap jendela kamar mereka yang tirainya masih terbuka. Masih dengan pemandangan laut, hanya saja gelap. Sedikit lebih cerah dengan ledakan kembang api di udara.

"Aku akan berjaga. Tidurlah," balasnya.

Chuuya berbaring dengan berat hati. Ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap Dazai, mencari rasa aman yang dijanjikan lelaki itu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" ujar Chuuya pelan.

Dazai balas bergumam, mempersilakan sinoper itu. Sebagai tambahan ia mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman dengan mengelus surainya.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" lontar Chuuya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi pipi merahnya. Pertanyaan itu sungguh konyol.

Lelaki yang tengah berjaga itu tersenyum lembut, masih mengelus surainya sambil memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Daripada menyukaimu, ingin melindungimu setiap saat adalah jawaban yang lebih tepat," Dazai menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Chuuya.

Malam ini, alih-alih sinoper itu menghabiskannya dengan rutukan, Dazai membuatnya merasa berharga. Juga membuat jantung Chuuya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Mimpi indah, dunia kecilku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

Mikrokosmos (judul) artinya dunia kecil wkwk, itu lagunya BTS hehe :)


End file.
